One Last Dance
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "It was all fun and games, until Austin turned to me and asked, 'Hey, Ally, can you do me a favor? I want you to pretend you're going out with me.'"
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYY! :D**

**Hey, there. :) So, here I am, little me, with ANOTHER story to give y'all. I think you should be thankful. Y'know, unless you hate me, and you just want to throw stones at me. Either way is fine. :D**

**Anyway, this story will be an Auslly fic, a multi-chap, in honor of #LOUDer coming out, and more specifically, the song "One Last Dance". It is a really meaningful song to me, and the second I heard it, I wanted to write a fanfic.**

**So, here I am, and here YOU are, reading it. ;) And I hope you stick around long enough to find out what happens at the end. :)**

**Anyway, let's commence. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

About 2 years.

That's how much time it took me to build the courage of even talking to the boy with the yellow t-shirt. We were in the last year of middle school when I first saw him. He was the new kid that year, but he didn't have much trouble making friends. People instantly liked him, and by the time that year ended, he was already the most popular kid in the school.

I wasn't too bad back then, either. I had set my group of friends, and I was all ready to begin with the struggle that is high-school. But of course, everything went wrong.

The summer break before I actually became a freshman, everything was alright. Trish, Monica and Barbara were still my best friends. We used to hang out at my house, and plan everything about high-school. We thought it would be fun. Oh boy, how wrong we were.

By the time the summer ended, I was worried sick about school. And the first day was horrible. I looked around for my friends, but I couldn't recognize them. They all turned around and forgot about me. Except for Trish. Miraculously, she is still putting up with me.

Anyway, everything was different. The classes were harder, the teachers were stricter, and it took me a while to get used to. But the one thing I couldn't shake off, and still can't now, is how the people changed. The girl's backpacks turned to purses. The boy's pants sagged down.

In middle-school, when I walked down the hallway, I used to see people exchanging Pokémon cards, or playing with skipping ropes. But in high-school, all I saw was couples making out, people pushing past me, and the popular kids judging your every move as you walked past them.

But the only thing that was familiar, so warmly familiar, that I felt like crying when I saw him. It was Austin. He walked through the doors of the school, ready for his first day of high-school, with that same smile he had when he was in middle-school, same yellow shirt he wore on his first day the year before. He greeted everyone with a smile, high-fived his friends, and walked over to his locker.

Later that first day, I found out that most of my classes were with him. So, like that, our friendship started, with him asking for a pencil in math class.

And from then on, we've been best friends. He became more and more like the other popular guys, and I'd get so sad seeing him grow out of his yellow shirt, and growing into muscle tanks. The truth is, I didn't want him to grow up, because I was afraid that he'd forget about me.

With all the girls he was dating, it was totally possible. But, somehow, we lasted through freshman year, and all throughout high-school. And then, finally, it was graduation year. I had grown up more, too, by then. And I didn't find is quiet as gross watching people make out.

Austin and I were in every class together, again, and he always asked me for a pencil, since he never had one. It was all fun and games, until one day in English class, he whispered, "Hey, Ally, would you do me a favor?"

The class was dead silent, so everyone turned to us. Austin grinned, and winked at the girls, and they were too busy swooning to pay attention to us.

"Listen, I need help," Austin whispered, this time quieter, so no one turned around. "Y'know my girlfriend Isabelle, right?"

I swallowed. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah."

Austin smiled. "Well, we've had some...problems lately." _Why does this make me so happy? _"And I was wondering if you could help me out a bit."

Me, being me, wanted to agree the first chance I get to help a friend out. But something stopped me. I had no idea what he was planning to do, and I realized that I'm scared.

"Um, I don't know. First, tell me what you want me to do."

He seemed shocked, like he wasn't expecting me to question it. Well, he was wrong. I toss my hair out of my face, straighten my back, and look directly into his eyes.

"I want you to pretend you're going out with me."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So, how was that for a first chap? Good? Bad? Tell me in those awesome-as-heck reviews you write! :) I love 'em. **

**Anyway, yeah, tell me if I should continue! Yes, this is one of those stories, and I know there are a lot of these, but hey, I'll try to make mine as original as possible, and I hope you'll give it a chance. ;)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Declaimer:__ I don't own any of the companies/T.V. shows/movies/songs mentioned in this Fanfiction. Credits to Disney for Austin&Ally. I only own the storyline_.

**HEYO. :D**

**So, I haven't updated in forever because *insert excuse here* and because *insert another excuse here*. But for real, I'm really sorry. I'm on fall break now though, so I'll try to get some chappies in for you guys. ;)**

**Before we begin, I just wanted to thank you all for the positive responses to this story! Means the world to me, I'm telling you! :3 Love you all!**

**Let's begin! :) **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

"_I want you to pretend you're going out with me."_

The words came out of Austin's mouth quickly, and then he looked up at me, waiting. He wasn't nervous. No, no, no, Austin Moon never gets nervous. But I knew that he was intrigued by my answer.

I was pretty shocked, though. I bet if he told this to any other girl in school, she'd probably have a heart attack from excitement. In all honesty, I was pretty excited, too, but I wasn't about to let him know that. He has enough girls throwing themselves at him already.

"Um, and how would that help?" Stupid me. Why did I ask that? I knew all-too-well what he wanted me to do. Austin wanted his girlfriend to get jealous, so that she'd stop bugging him, and want to be with him again. Oh, yeah. I might not be popular, but I knew how this stuff works. "And what would you want me to do, anyway?"

Austin sighed. "Well...nothing too serious, really. I just want holding hands, hugging, that kind of stuff. Just to get her jealous. And it's only for one or two weeks. It's no big deal. Pweaz?"

Then he made that face, the one I just couldn't resist. He pouted, and his gorgeous golden eyes shone. Ugh, I hate him right now.

But really, he was right. This wasn't a big deal, after all. And it gave some excitement to my life. I sighed, irritated. "Fine. Deal."

"Yes!" Austin yelled, bringing the class' attention on us again. The teacher gave him a stern look, but he wasn't one to feel bad about that. He just stood straighter, resisted the look, and the teacher just sighed and continued teaching.

I saw Austin started writing something, but I doubted that he'd take notes. And I was right, he wasn't. It was a note for me. He slid it to me, and winked. And for some reason, a pack of wild butterflies got released in my stomach.

Picking up the note, I read it in my head:

_I owe you one. Thanks...girlfriend. ;)_

_xoxo_

I felt my hands trembling at the sight of the winky face, and the "xoxo". Honestly, I knew I was being silly. This was stupid. He was just using me...I mean using my help to get back with what's-her-face. No big deal.

Finally, the bell rang, and I hurried out of class. I needed to talk to someone, and that someone was Trish. But before I could run out, I felt Austin's hand on mine, pulling me towards him.

"When do we start? Since you're doing me the favor, you pick. I'd say right now, but that's just me." Austin said, grinning.

Trying to focus with Austin's hand on mine was really hard, so I gently pushed him away. "How about tomorrow, first thing in the morning? I'll walk in, and you'll be waiting at my locker with a bouquet of a dozen roses, wearing a tux, and…"

Austin laughed. "Ally, you're going to be my girlfriend, not my fiancé."

I glared at him. "Remember, you owe me one. So, tomorrow morning, no roses, no girlfriend." And then I winked at him, for no apparent reason, and walked out, feeling good about myself.

Weirdly enough, I actually felt confident. For once, Austin was the one who needed me, and I was going to use that opportunity. I hurried of to find Trish.

/

"So, he basically asked you to be his girlfriend," Trish said, as the two of us were sitting around in my house, on the computer after school, drinking smoothies my mom made.

"Fake-girlfriend," I reminded her. "There is a difference."

The Latina snorted, which made me playfully shove her. "Hey, there_ is_ a difference. You know all-too-well that Austin will never have feelings for me."

"How are you so sure? For all you know, that what's-her-face girl doesn't even exist, and that's just his way of saying that he likes you." Trish wriggled her eye-brows, making me laugh.

"Oh, come on, he's classier than that." I argued, but I couldn't help laughing.

I always felt so happy when I was with Trish, because she was always there for me, and made me laugh, and made me feel better. She really was my best friend forever. We were even planning to go to the same college, but that wasn't for sure. It was the middle of our graduation year, and our plans for the future where not quite alike.

"Look, you're starting this 'relationship' thing tomorrow, right? And you told him to wear a tux and come to your locker with a dozen roses." Trish said.

I wasn't getting the point of this. "And?"

She smiled. "I honestly have never seen him do something like that for any girl, so if he does it to you, you must realize that he at least cares a lot about you."

Again, I thought of an argument. "Of course he cares about me. We're best friends."

But Trish had an answer again. She closed the computer screen, and turned her full attention to me. "Austin and I are best friends, too. But he didn't ask me to be his fake girlfriend. He asked _you._"

I thought of my favourite T.V. show, "How I Met Your Mother", and how the lawyer, Marshal, always says, "LAWYERED" when he proves a point, and I thought I'd fir perfectly with the situation. Trish was right. It was weird.

"Fine. But it's not even sure that he'll do it, anyway. I bet he'll forget or get too lazy or whatever."

She took my hand, smiled a little, and said, "We'll see. I'd bet on it, but really, there's no point. I know I'm right." After a small pause, she grinned. "And besides, I think you kind of like him, too."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Hope you guys liked today's chapter! :) Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews below! They're the best things ever, those reviews of yours. **

**Anyway, that's it for today. **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYOOO. :D**

**Wazzup? :D Anyway, I hope you guys are liking this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, so yeah. Everyone's happy. :)**

**Anyway, let's skip my pointless blabbering, and move on to the story! Hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy&Review! **

*****Ally's P.O.V*****

"_And besides, I think you kind of like him, too."_

The idea of that was so ridiculous to me, that I laughed – a high-pitched noise that lasted way too long. "What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Of course I don't. No."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "The fact that you used over 8 'no's to prove it, makes me suspicious." Then, she laughed. "Listen, Ally, I'm not blaming you if you like him. Everyone does, anyway. Except me, of course."

I grinned. "Right, you have a thing for that Dez guy. It's cute."

"Hey, Dezzy is actually really nice. Wait, Ally, quit trying to change the subject! We were talking about Austin."

Sighing, I glared at her. "There's nothing to talk about. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

Trish grinned. "Fine, but if he actually does the thing with the roses, you have to admit that he may like you." She stated, putting her hand out for me to shake. "Deal?"

I figured that there was nothing to lose, so I shook her hand, smiling. "Deal. Now, can we just watch a movie?"

"Sure. Oh, gosh. I can't wait 'til tomorrow!"

/

The next morning, the moment I opened my eyes, I felt excited. I didn't know why. I was sure that Austin would not go through all that trouble of bringing me roses and wearing a tux. But there was a little part of me that hoped he would.

I got out of bed, and did my usual morning routine; brushing my hair and putting it into a high pony-tail, brushing my teeth, taking a quick shower, and brushing my teeth. Then, I went to my closet, picking out a bubblegum – pink dress that went just a little above my knees, a denim jacket, and my brand new white converse.

Then, after having breakfast, I rushed out the door.

On my way to school, I started thinking what I should say to Austin when I see him. I was going to pretend to be his girlfriend, to help him out and all, but I didn't want him to think he can make me do whatever he wanted me to do, so I was trying to think of a way to sound more badass.

But soon enough there was no time to think about what to say, because I was standing in front of the school doors. I took a deep, slow breath, pushed them open, and walked in.

The hallway was crowded, but, like never, everyone was staring at _me. _I immediately thought I had something on my face, and instinctively reached to brush it out. Trish squealed when she saw me, and rushed up to me. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" I asked her in a hushed whisper. "Do I have something on my face?"

She giggled. "No, you don't have anything on your face. But come on, he has a surprise for you."

And Trish hurried down the hallway, with me running after her, wondering who was this _'he' _she was referring to. But as my locker came in sight, I figured who the 'he' was all on my own.

Just like in the most romantic movies, Austin stood next to my locker, dressed in a black tux with a gray tie, a dozen roses in hand. I just stared at him, trying to fight of the blush and smile that crept on my face.

_He did it. He brought me a dozen roses. _

Then, when he saw me, he grinned, and walked towards me. As he reached me, he bend down on one knee, taking a promise ring out.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked up at me, and for a second there, I thought he actually meant it, and I wished that this all wasn't just a plan to make his girlfriend jealous.

Nevertheless, I smile. "Yes!" I say, and Austin gets up to put the ring on my finger, and then kisses me. He _kisses _me.

I want to pull away, because this was never in the deal. "Well...nothing too serious, really. I just want holding hands, hugging, that kind of stuff. Just to get her jealous," he had told me yesterday.

And now, here we were, _kissing. _I had never in my whole life kissed anyone, and it actually felt amazing. Austin's hand was on my cheek, cupping it, his thumb running idly over it, as if to comfort me.

So, I decided to pour myself into that kiss. It was, after all, my first one, so I might as well make it special. I reached up and kissed him harder, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. We kissed for what felt like eternity, and I heard people started whistling, but it all felt as if we were underwater, the sounds there, but somehow muted.

When we finally pulled away, due to the lack of oxygen, Austin leaned down to kiss me what more time; a little peck on the lips. Then he smiled and puts his hand around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"You're the best," he whispers in my ear and I have to tell myself over and over again that this is not real. This is just him, trying to get what's-her-face jealous.

_Not real, Ally. Not real._

As soon as everyone had left, Austin let go of my shoulders, and I found myself missing him. "Gosh, thanks so much, Ally! You did great. And…good job on that kiss," he winked at me, then left, heading to class.

Trish squealed next to me. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she said, over and over again. "I told you. I freaking told you. Now, admit it. That boy likes you."

I wish I could believe her, and at that moment I realized that being Austin's fake girlfriend was going to be harder than I though. Because, I was in danger of doing a very dangerous thing; falling in love with him.

"No, Trish. I'm sorry, but he doesn't. Did you see how he left me when there was no one else to watch? He doesn't like me."

She just sighed, and shook her head. "Yeah, well did you know that he came to school at 5 o'clock this morning, to set everything up. He bought a new suit yesterday, and the whole time he talked about you. Dez told me, he was with him." Trish smiled. "You might not see it, but the way he kissed you, and the way he looks at you…think whatever you want, Ally, but that boy likes you."

Then, she just turned and left, leaving me alone and staring at the ring. Then, I noticed that the engravings on it said, "Love you to the moon and back, Ally."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So, what did you guys think? Leave a review below, telling me whether you liked it or not! I love those reviews of yours! :)**

**Thanks for reading, as always. You guys are the best. **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
